You Can't Leave Me Now
by GrissomzGal
Summary: Grissom is seriously injured at a crime scene, and Sara has more than one reason to want him to survive. Will he ever know, or has Sara's chance to tell him been and gone?
1. Chapter 1

Grissom is seriously injured while working a crime scene, and while the rest of the team come and go at his bedside, there is one constantly there. Why is Sara so intent of keeping a constant vigil at his bedside? Does she have reasons other than loving him for so badly wanting him to survive this terrible incident?

They had been called to a crime scene with a DB. Grissom was the first to get there, and he found that it was a rookie officer on watch there. He was pale white and trying his damnedest not to look at the body.

"Hey. What we got?" Grissom asked, pulling on his gloves.

"Uh..elderly woman..neighbour called it in. She'd not seen her for a while," the rookie replied shakily.

"Okay. You alright?"

"Uh...yeah...I think so."

"Breath through the mouth. It doesn't smell so bad," Grissom smirked as he crouched down and turned to the body.

He immediately noticed a white fiber beside the body, and he was just turning for his tweezers when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud, landing in the blood beside the body. He was out cold for a moment, and when he opened his eyes he heard a gunshot. For a moment he wondered if it was himself, but he turned his head and saw the officer fall to the ground, blood pooling round his head. He tried to get a good look of the gun-man, but before he could register what was happening, there was another shot and he couldn't move. He looked down to see blood coming from his chest. He tried to shout for help, but it came out in a gurgle. Looking up at the gun-man, praying for some mercy, all he got was a twisted grin before everything went black.

Outside, Nick and Sara were just getting out of the Denali. They shared a horrified glance, bolting inside. Nick was first and saw the scene, shouting for Sara to go to Grissom as he pulled his gun from his holster, searching in vain for whoever had done this. When he found no-one and nothing to suggest the suspect was still in the vicinity, he joined Sara at Grissom's side. She was knelt down beside him, putting pressure on the wound, pleading with him to wake up, to talk to her, to stay with her.

"Damn..." Nick wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm, grabbing radio. "I need an ambulance...an officer and a CSI down...I repeat...an officer and a CSI down!"

"C'mon Grissom..." Sara whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "C'mon, don't do this to us..."

Nick glanced at her worriedly. He was scared as hell, but he knew that Sara and his supervisor had always had a closer relationship than anyone else on the team. They seemed to have some kind of connection that nobody else could work out. He knew she must be terrified, but then she was thinking of the rest of the team too...at least she wasn't too traumatised yet. There was nothing else that he could do to help Grissom that Sara wasn't already doing, so he jumped up and went to the officer, trying for a pulse, but he knew it was no-use. Gunshots to the head were almost always fatal and this one was no different.

"Oh, god, Griss...no," Sara's tears began to fall, dripping down onto Grissom's unmoving body. "Grissom, c'mon...wake up...stay with me..."

Before she knew it, she was being muscled out and the paramedics were lifting him onto a trolley and rushing him into the ambulance. She tried to climb in the back with him, but she felt herself being tugged back. She turned her head to see Catherine jumping up into the ambulance and heard her in the distance, telling her that she would go with him instead.

"Sara, are you okay?" Greg rushed up worriedly.

"Grissom...he's been shot..." Sara replied, sounding dazed and disorientated.

"I know, but are you okay? Are you hurt?" he looked at the blood on her hands.

"No...but Grissom.."she looked down at her own hands and saw his blood on them, and the tears began to fall again. Silent and warm they slid down her cheeks. She was terrified. They had only just figured it all out, and now he was going to be cruelly taken away from her. She couldn't cope with that. Not now...

So that's the first chapter finished. Please review to tell me what you thought. Thanks, Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The whole team arrived at the hospital, but they had to wait so long that eventually some of them had to leave to get on with their jobs. Eventually it was only Nick and Sara who were waiting. They had all decided that since they had found him, it was most sensible if it was those two who stayed..although there had been a sense of knowing throughout the team that Sara was closer than the rest of them to Grissom and had a special right to stay with him there.

After a very long 3 hours, a doctor in a white coat came out. He was older, tall, with light, fluffy grey hair and baby blue eyes that showed kindness and caring. He stopped in-front of them and studied them for a moment before asking, "Are you here for Dr Grissom?"

"Yeah, Nick Stokes, CSI," Nick quickly shot up and shook the doctor's hand. "This is Sara Sidle. We both work with Grissom."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "Well he suffered a blow to the head, a hard one at that, so we're concluding that he will definitelty have an awful concussion. Now, the gunshot wound caused a lot of damage. It entered through the right pectoral muscle, in a downward trajectory...the bullet punctured his lung, and we had a tough time removing it. The lung is now inflated again, and his condition is stable yet he's still critical. If he makes if through tonight, I think that he has a much better chance of surviving this."

"Alright," Nick nodded, glancing at Sara. "Can we see him?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, leading them to Grissom's hospital room.

When they got there, they were both stunned. He had tubes leading in and out of him, and he was hooked up to so many machines it was hard to count. Neither had seen him like this. He looked so small, lying in that bed, in a hospital gown, unconscious. He looked vulnerable and fragile, and as much as Nick was shocked to see his boss lying there like that, Sara was over-whelmed. She immediately rushed to him, taking the seat beside his bed and gently taking his hand in both of hers. She heard Nick somewhere in the background telling her he was going to go and phone the rest of the team and update them about Grissom's condition, but she didn't care.

She let out a soft cry, taking his hand to her mouth and kissing it lovingly, reaching her hand up and gently running her fingers through his hair. It all seemed so surreal. He didn't seem like her Grissom...her Gil.. Earlier that day he had left her apartment with a kiss and a smile, and he'd told her that he'd see her later at the lab. She'd not had the chance to see him - he'd been called out before she had a chance to.

"Oh, Gil...what happened to you?" she kissed his hand again, leaving her lips against his skin. "You can't leave us...you can't. We need you, you know. I love you...and we've only just sorted outselves out. There's no way that you can leave now. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, you told me that. Please, Gil...please don't leave.."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The sobs came fast and hard, shaking her body, but she didn't care. She couldn't lose him, not now. They had only spent the past few months together in a relationship, but it had been the best few months of her entire life.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but the next thing she knew Catherine and Warrick were there, telling her that it was okay. That she could go home. That they would stay with him for a while.

"I'm not leaving," she shook her head.

"Sara, you've been here for hours," Warrick replied. "It's alright. We'll sit with Griss, and you can go and shower...and rest for a while."

"No, I'm not leaving," she insisted.

"I don't want to do this, but I'm pulling rank here Sara," Catherine said sternly. "You're going to go home and rest."

"No, I'm not," Sara glared at her. "And if you don't like it...fire me. I don't care. I'm not moving."

"Sara, don't do this to..." Catherine was away to start, but Warrick pulled her back and gestured for her to leave before he fixed Sara with a worried green gaze.

"Do you really have to stay here?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay. I'll clear it with Cath. You have plenty of days piled up. I'll get it sorted for you, so you can stay here."

"Thank you, Warrick," she nodded, drying her tears away.

"And listen," he walked towards her, wrapping his arms round her as she stood up. "It's gonna be okay. Griss is tough, you know that. He's not going to give up that easily. He's not leaving you any time soon."

She gasped, looking into his eyes, and he smiled slightly, nodding and giving her a look of 'Yeah, I know..'

"It's okay. I won't say anything," he shook his head. "But it's gonna be alright."

"Thank you," Sara nodded, and he copied the motion, kissing her forehead before leaving her on her own with Grissom. She sat back down, taking his hand in hers again and studying him carefully. "He better be right Gil. You know I'd never forgive you if you left me, don't you? You can't leave us now, and if you do...you're an ass..."

She smiled slightly, kissing his palm and letting out a long sigh. She was just thinking about getting herself comfy and trying to sleep for a little while when suddenly she heard beeping. She looked up, terrified, and the machines were flashing and beeping. She looked at Grissom, and she couldn't see any signs that anything was wrong, but hoardes of doctors and nurses appeared from nowhere, attaching various machines and pads to his body. She tried to hold onto him, but she was pushed away, out of the room, and was followed by Grissom, being run out of the room and away down the corridor by the doctors and nurses. There were shouts, and Sara's head began spinning. She felt herself falling, and then she plunged into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

Chapter 2 done with now. Hope everything's good so far...hope you like it.  
Again, if you wouldn't mind taking a little time out to review, I'd be really chuffed. Thanks.  
Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She awoke with a start, thanking God that it had just been a dream, but she frowned as she saw a Nurse wander in. She shook her head, pleading that it wasn't for real. She couldn't handle it...no way. She let out a sob, and suddenly Nick was there by her side. He perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her up next to him, into his arms. He held her tightly, gently rocking her from side to side, hushing her like a small baby. She just cried and cried into his chest until she felt like she couldn't cry any more. Looking up at him, he saw the concern and the love in his eyes, and she thanked god that she had someone to be there for her, to help her through it all without Grissom.

"It's okay Sar, it's okay," he whispered, his Texan accent soothing her a little.

"Griss..is he?" she asked, not daring to finish off the sentence.

"He's still here. The doctors took him to the OR. He had internal bleeding, but they sorted it out in time, and he's fine. He's stable again. Don't worry about him."

"But I can't help it Nick!"

"Okay, sorry, that was stupid to say. Just so I know. Are you guys..you know..together?"

"Yeah. Three months."

"About time too," he grinned boyishly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. "It's gonna be alright, Sar. You know that he loves you way too much to leave you on your own. Everyone can see it...just how much he loves you. He's not as good as he thinks he is at hiding it from us."

"No, he's not."

"What we need to focus on is you," he replied, pulling a rucksack up from the side of the bed and laying it on his lap. "We have a change of clothes..." He held up a top and then laid it on the bed, along with a pair of jeans and some underwear. "Cath picked these out...we didn't go raking, I promise.." She smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We have soap, and towels. And most importantly...we have food."

He pulled out a clear plastic box, filled with food. "Now..this was me, so don't let anyone else take credit. I happen to me a fantastic sandwich maker.."

"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks Nicky."

"Anything for you Sara," he kissed her lovingly. "Griss is gonna be okay, and then you'll be able to take him back to bed and give him a row for scaring you like this."

"You're disgusting," she giggled.

"Yes. I am," he nodded, grinning. "But listen, being serious. You fainted back there. I don't know if it was just because of trauma, or if it was lack of sleep..or food...or whatever. But I don't want you getting ill too. You know that's the last thing that Griss needs right now. He needs you to be there for him, and as much as he'll deny it, he's going to need a lot of help when he gets out of here."

"He'll be too stubborn to let me help."

"Griss is the smartest guy I know. Anyone with half a brain can see that they'll need help after being shot, so I think he'll manage to see it too...'

Later that night, Sara was again by Grissom's bedside. She was sat there, holding his hand, when she heard someone come in. She turned to look and froze as she saw that Lady Heather was stood in the doorway, staring in.

"Oh...I'm sorry to interrupt," Heather said cooly. "I was told it was okay to come and see Dr Grissom.."

"Why are you here?" Sara almost growled. She hated that woman, just because it had taken so little time for her to get Grissom and just because she had had him before her. She always felt like screaming when she heard the name, never mind if she ever came across the woman in person.

"Grissom is a friend..I was concerned," Lady Heather replied. "How is he?"

"He's..." Sara took a deep breath to compose herself. "He's stable. The bullet punctured his lung, but he was recovering...and then there was some internal bleeding, but they sorted that out too. He should be okay."

"I'm glad to hear that," Heather nodded, holding out a white envelope to Sara. "This is for Grissom. It's a get well card. When he wakes up, tell him I dropped by, please."

"I will," Sara nodded, taking the card and placing it on top of the other few cards that had accumulated on the bedside cabinet. "Thank you Heather."

"Of course," she nodded, turning and leaving.

Sara sighed, watching until she was completely gone and turning back to Grissom. "Oh, Gil...come on. Please wake up soon. I need you. I need to see those eyes again... and I need to hear your voice...please Gil. We need you here."

* * *

So that's Chapter 3 over and done with. Hope it was okay.  
Please review if you can.  
Thanks.  
Morgan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - and just before I start this one, just like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It does make me grin like a maniac, really does, and I do try and reply to each review. Glad to hear that everyone's enjoying this, and I hope everyone carries on enjoying it :)

* * *

"You need to give her a break," he snapped.

"No, Warrick, I don't!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Yes, Cath, you do! It's got nothing to do with you!" Warrick raised his voice a little. "I don't even know why you're so bothered!! It's like your jealous or something!"

"Jealous?! Of Sara Sidle?! I don't think so Warrick," she shook her head with an incredulous laugh.

"So what is it then?!"

"I've known Gil for years! And before he was with Sara, nothing happened to him," she said, trying not to scream and shout. "And now look!! He's in hospital, unconscious!!"

"And how is that Sara's fault?!" Warrick was getting mad now.

"Maybe if Gil hadn't been thinking about her he would have been more careful, you know?!"

"I have had enough of this, Cath!! You can shout till you're blue in the face about how it's Sara's fault Griss is in the hospital, but you can damn well find someone else to shout at!!"

With that, Warrick stormed off, walking into the room to find Sara sitting in tthe same seat as she had been for hours on end, holding Grissom's hand and watching him carefully.

"Hey girl. You alright?" he asked.

She looked round and sighed softly, shrugging. "The longer he stays like this, the slimmer the chances get of him waking up, and that can't happen...we need him..."

"Yeah, we do," he nodded, but Sara paused for a moment, studying him, and then nodded. "It's gonna be alright you know. I know I've said this before, and I know every one else has too, but it really will be, honestly Sar."

"I hope so," she nodded, gasping as she felt a squeeze on her hand. Her head snapped round to see if he was awake, but his eyes were still closed. She paused, trying to think what to do next. She didn't want to call in the nurses, because she wanted him to herself for a little while first. "Gil?! Gil...if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again..."

She waited a moment before the squeeze of her hand came, making her laugh. "Oh my god...Gil...thank god. It's okay honey, you're in hospital, and everything's alright... don't worry. I'm here..."

Ten minutes later, Sara was still softly speaking to Grissom when she saw his eye-lids flutter. She gasped, standing up and running her fingertips over his forehead, praying that this wasn't just a cruel trick and that he really was going to wake up and be okay. His eye-lids fluttered once more, before there was a pause and then a moment later they opened for real and she saw that ocean blue that she loved so much. His eyes wandered for a moment or two before finding and settling on her. He looked confused and dazed, and she placed both her palms on his cheeks, gazing into his eyes.

She smiled at him, but his eyes opened wide and he reached for his throat, his chest heaving and his throat beginning to make a gurgling noise. She quickly smacked the button for the nurse, and she came to remove the pipe.

"Gil, it's okay...you just need to calm down, and the nurse will take it out," she said softly, and he nodded, lying there still so that the nurse could remove the tube.

When the nurse had gone, Sara sat beside the bed again and, looking right into his eyes, explained, "You were shot, and the bullet punctured your lung, but everything should be okay. Do you remember anything?"

"Who are you..." he asked, his voice croaky and rough.

Sara paused, frowning. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to him if he didn't know who she was. Did he remember who he was? Did he remember that he was a CSI? She hoped that he wasn't a totally different person now, thanks to the head knock.

"I...uh..." she looked away, but then she heard his laughing, albeit breathlessly and roughly. "God, Gil, you're such an ass!!"

"Thanks," he smiled slightly, coughing.

"Oh, god, here," she handed him her cup of water, helping him to take a few sips. "Don't try and talk honey. What with the tube and everything, it'll just make you worse. It's okay."

He nodded, slowly managing to sit up. Sara leaned forwards, smiling as she placed her lips against his and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you," she smiled. "But there's something I need to talk to you about, later on...okay?"

He nodded, smiling as she kissed him once more.

* * *

Chapter 4 done with.  
Hopefully you liked this one too.  
Reviews would still be nice  
Thanks  
Morgan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - thanks again to everyone who has reviewed

* * *

"Sara, you need to go home. Gil's chances of chances of waking up are going down with every single minute, and you need to shower, rest and eat. I'll sit here with him," Catherine burst in and then saw that Grissom was sitting up in bed, on his own, reading a book, with his glasses halfway down his nose. "Oh...Gil..."

"Hey Cath," he said, looking shocked and confused. "Something wrong?"

"Uh...no...you're..." she was shocked. As much as she had wanted him to be okay, she hadn't expected it and she was stunned to see that he was sitting up awake.

"Yes, I am," he nodded. "Why so shocked?"

"Um...no reason," she shook her head. "I've gotta run.."

Just as we was going out the door, he asked, "My chances of waking up are going down every single minute?"

"Yeah, sorry about that..." she grimaced, pausing before disappearing.

When Sara got back after being convinced to go home and take a quick shower, Grissom was still sitting in bed reading, although this time he was drinking from a cup of coffee. She smiled at him, sitting down beside his bed and leaning over to give him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he smiled back, taking the sandwiches that she held out to him. "Oh..um...I meant to ask. How has Catherine been lately?"

"Catherine?" she asked, and he nodded. "Uh..she's been a little snappy, if you ask me."

"Snappy how?" he frowned.

"Well, she wouldn't let me in the ambulance with you, and she's seemed eager to get me out of here. Why?"

"She burst in earlier, ranting about how you needed to go home and how my chances of waking up were going down every minute."

"Yeah, she's been like that..."

"Has it bothered you?"

"Um,...yeah, a little, I guess."

Grissom just nodded, watching Sara for a little longer before looking back down at his book and continuing to read from where he left off.

Later on after shift, Nick and Warrick showed up in the doorway of the room to find Grissom and Sara sitting watching television, and Nick immediately rushed over and hugged his boss, making sure to be careful and not to hurt him.

"Griss, I am so glad you're okay. I don't know what we all would have done without you here for us. Sara was right. She kept saying we need you," Nick nodded, and Grissom paused, looking round at Sara with a raised eye-brow, although she refused to return it. He frowned slightly, trying to forget about what she had said and to put it to the back of his mind as Nick continued to hug him.

"Um..okay, Nick. Well...I'm still here," Grissom patted Nick's back, and he realised that he was holding on for too long as he had done in the past, so he stood up, clearing his throat as he stood back to let Warrick in.

"Hey Griss," he smiled easily, shaking hands with his boss and then grinning at Nick because of his behaviour. "I'm not gonna hug you, but I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks Warrick," he nodded. "I'll be fine. The doctor just said that I need some rest, and then I'll be good. 8 weeks, and I'll be back at work."

"And what are we gonna do without you, huh?" Warrick grinned, and Grissom smirked, shrugging. "Oh, man, that means Cath's supervisor while you're gone...damn!"

"What's up with that?" Grissom frowned.

"Oh, nothing, it's just..." Warrick glanced at Nick, not wanting to say it out loud.

"She's been real snappy lately," Nick replied. "I don't know why...she's just been kinda...insufferable...you know?"

"Yeah, I've heard," Grissom nodded, pondering what to do about it. He couldn't have Catherine as supervisor if she was being funny with the rest of the team, so he knew he would have to do something, but with Catherine it was always difficult to work out what to do.

Later, Catherine walked into the room to find both Grissom and Sara eating dinner.

"Oh, hey Cath," he looked up.

"Hey Gil," she purposefully ignored Sara, and that didn't slip by Grissom. He could see that she was acting off with Sara, just by her body language, and he glanced at Sara and asked if they could have a few minutes to themselves. She agreed, and as she was walking out, Catherine watched her carefully, glaring at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing with me, excluding the obvious," he placed his hand above the bullet wound. "But the real question is what's going on with you?"

"Me?" she asked, and he nodded. "Why me?"

"I've heard things," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you, that's all," she shrugged.

"Cath, I think I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. Tell me the truth," he replied.

"I did!!" she exclaimed.

"No, you didn't," Grissom kept his voice calm, cool and seemingly unaffected.

"Okay, you want to know the truth?!" she raised her voice. "The truth is I hate her for getting you hurt!! I've known you longer than she has, way longer, and ever since I've known you you've never been in this kind of trouble!! Now you're suddenly involved in some romance with her, and look!! You're lying in hospital, shot!!"

"You're blaming Sara for this?!" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I am!! It's her fault!! She's completely taking over your mind!! If she hadn't been on your mind you would have checked everything and you wouldn't have got hurt!!" she exclaimed.

"Hang on just one minute," he was getting angry now, and it was something he didn't do very often. "None of this is Sara's fault. If the reason I got shot was that I didn't check everything, that's my fault, not her's. She didn't pull the gun on me, and she didn't shoot me. In-fact, if she hadn't been there with Nick I may not have still been alive right now!! So don't you dare blame Sara for this!!"

"Why not?! It's her fault!!" Catherine exclaimed.

"You know what Catherine?! Just go, okay?!" Grissom snapped.

"Why should I leave?!" she asked.

"Because this is my hospital room, where I'm supposed to be recovering, and I don't need you here right now!" he replied, and she glared at him for a good minute or two before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

A moment later, Sara wandered in and she saw that Grissom looked a bit troubled.

"Gil, are you okay?" she asked.

"I...no...can't breath properly..." he was starting to panic.

"Oh, god," she rushed to him, gently placing her hand on his chest. "Okay, look at me..." He looked up at her. "Breath..c'mon..it's okay. Don't panic. C'mon. In...and then out..." He did as he was told, watching her and doing as she said, eventually managing to get his breathing back to normal. "There we go. You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks..."

She smiled, kissing his forehead. She knew that he would never have felt comfortable doing that with anyone but her. She knew that he would have been embarrassed if he'd been unable to breath with anyone else, but because it was her, and because he trusted her...and loved her...he was okay with the fact that he had a sort of panic attack.

"Listen, Gil," she said softly. "Do you think you're ready to talk about that something I needed to discuss with you?"

* * *

So, Chapter 5 over with.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Review, if you can, please.  
Thanks.  
Morgan


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 - Reviews have been making me smile. Some theories going about...well we'll see._

* * *

"Listen, Gil," she said softly. "Do you think you're ready to talk about that something I needed to discuss with you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Well...it's kinda awkward to tell you," she looked away.

"Sara, if you're pregnant, just tell me because I.."he started, but then stopped at the look on her face. "What?"

"PREGNANT?!" she gasped, and he nodded. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"Well, you said...'We need you...' apparently," he replied. "And I just thought you meant..."

"God, no!! When I said we, I meant the team!!" she exclaimed.

"You're not?" he asked, sounding almost disappointed.

"No! I was just going to tell you that one of my exes, from San Fran, dropped by at the house when I was there...and he got me to agree to dinner...that's why it's kinda awkward to tell you!"

"Oh..." he looked away, cursing under his breath. He knew that he'd messed up there, by assuming that she was pregnant without even hearing what she had to say first.

"God Gil!! I'm not pregnant!!" she exclaimed.

Greg froze in his tracks outside the room, his jaw dropping. Pregnant? Sara? Grissom?! No way!! He turned on his heel and practically ran out of the hospital, back the car. At the Lab, he literally ran into Nick.

"Hey, Greggo!! Watch it man!!" Nick exclaimed.

"Sorry...but...Sara's...pregnant," the younger man said breathlessly.

"Sara is?!" Nick almost choked on his coffee.

"Yeah!! I heard her say it to Grissom!!" he nodded. "She said 'God Gil! I'm pregnant!!'

"No...you're yanking me!!'

"I wouldn't dream of it," Greg grimaced.

"Good," Nick smirked slightly. "But naw...you're lying man. Sara would have told me if she was pregnant."

"Well she obviously didn't!! She's pregnant, Nick!! "

"Damn...what did Griss say?"

"No idea, came right here..."

"Okay," Nick nodded, patting Greg on the back and striding off to find Warrick. "Rick...you'll never guess what?"

"Lemme see...you got a date?" Warrick smirked, and Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay, what? Tell me."

"Sara's pregnant."

"What?! Don't gimme that bull Stokes."

"Sanders heard her telling Griss," Nick held up his hands in surrender.

"Well then he musta been lying. Sara would tell me if she was," Warrick replied.

"That's what I said, but trust me Rick...Sander's ain't lying."

"Damn...this is big."

"I know! What d'ya think we should do about it? She obviously doesn't want us to know."

"There isn't anything we can do. From now on..we don't know, alright?"

"Deal," Nick nodded, shaking hands with Warrick.

Later, after shift, Nick and Warrick headed up to the hospital and found Sara walking towards the room with a burrito in her hand. The guys glanced at each other and frowned before Nick ran over and said with a grin, "You shouldn't be eating that, you know."

"Oh? Why not?" Sara asked with a grin.

"Uh..." Nick was stuck, but Warrick saved him. "Because I'm starving..."

He stole the burrito from her hand and took a huge bite out of it, nodding as he chewed the food and watching her shocked expression.

"Thanks Warrick. Now he gets to eat the delicious hospital food," Sara said with a hint of a smile.

"He?!" Nick and Warrick looked at each other, shocked. She was having a boy?

"Yeah," she nodded. "That burrito was for Grissom. Good luck."

"Damn!" Warrick stared at the burrito in his hand with horror, not quite believing that he'd just taken a bite out of his boss' food. "Oh..god..I'm in so much trouble.."

"I don't think he's much harm in a hospital bed Warrick," Sara laughed, wandering inside the room. "Gil, Warrick stole your burrito from me...so that leaves you with hospital food."

"Warrick stole it?!" Grissom asked, and she nodded. "Warrick!"

"I'm soo sorry Griss. I didn't realise it was yours, I thought.." he looked towards Sara.

"You're forgetting I'm a vegetarian," Sara laughed. "I'm hardly going to eat that. Especially not right now."

"Uh.." Nick and Warrick shared another glance. "What's happening right now?" He hoped that his effort was enough to get her to tell them her secret.

"Well...if you'd open your eyes Nicky...Gil's not well," she replied as if it was obvious. "I need to be healthy to look after him, and..."

"Look what I got!!" Greg suddenly ran in, waving a little white baby suit in-front of him. "I got it printed. It says 'I love lab techs!!"

"Um...something to tell us Greg?" Sara grinned.

"Uh..I got it for..." Greg glanced at Nick and Warrick who shoo their heads. "For..."

"Me!!" Nick suddenly exclaimed. "I mean...my..sister...she's having another baby..."

As everything was going on, Grissom was sat there staring at the people before them. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't know why everyone was acting so funny. Nick and Warrick seemed to be hiding something, even he could see that, and now Greg had just run in with a baby suit.

"Guys...what's going on?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Um.." Nick looked at Greg and Warrick and saw that he was being urged to tell Grissom the answer, so he paused and then continued. "We heard you talking...we heard that Sara's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Sara exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant!! I just told Gil that!! Why do you think that?!"

"Greg...he heard you," Warrick pointed to the youngest man.

"You said you were!!" Greg protested but then saw the scowl on Sara's face and immediately got scared.

"I said I wasn't!!" she exclaimed, about to start ranting at Greg, but then she put a hand to her stomach. "Oh god...that burrito. I was carrying and I felt sick...excuse me.." and with that, she was gone.

Five minutes later, she was still in the ladies room, bent over the toilet, when she heard Catherine's voice, letting her know that the older woman was smirking, "You know, when I was pregnant with Lindsey I had awful morning sickness."

"I'm not pregnant!!" she exclaimed.

"Sure about that?" Catherine walked in. "You feel like you're gonna die and never get up from that toilet, don't you?" Sara nodded. "Exactly how I felt when I had morning sickness."

She walked out, still with a smirk on her face, and Sara was frozen to the spot. She paused a moment before cursing loudly.

* * *

Chapter 6 over and done with.  
Hope you enjoyed this.  
Reviews again please.  
Thanks.  
Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. Again, just some thanks to everyone who reviewed all previous chapters. Thanks for taking the time to both read and review this fic. It really does make me grin like a maniac. So yeah, thanks again, it makes me want to keep writing for you. So let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

She sat on Grissom's couch at his house, perched on the edge of the cushion, head in hands. There was no way that this could happen to her. It had been three months, and there was just no way. They had done everything they could to prevent this. She had been prescribed the pill, and he had used protection every single time, but she knew there were still the very odd times when this still happened even with the necessary precautions in place. She was terrified. She could barely look after herself, so how could she be expected to look after a child? All the had in her refigerator was a can of baked beans and some potatoes, as well as some bottles of beer. How was she going to be able to cope with a child? She knew that when it came to it, Grissom, if he had to, would do his share of the work and that he'd not moan about it, but she knew that he wouldn't be happy about it. He had never wanted children, he had told her that, and she was petrified of what his reaction was going to be.

Three minutes were up, and she looked at the little bit of plastic lying on the table. She didn't quite register what it was telling her until she picked up the instructions and re-read them, and it was then that she really, really started to panic.

"Oh...oh god," she shook her head. "No..this cannot be happening to me. He's going to kill me..."

She stood up, wrapping the test in some toilet paper and dropping it in the bin and taking a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. He had thought she was pregnant before, and she had thought he was crazy for assuming it, but now that she really had to tell him that she wished that he would assume that this time too. She was as scared as she had ever been in her life. She had never had a great mother figure herself, and that meant that she had nothing to refer to when she took her firsts steps as a mother herself. She knew that Grissom didn't have anything to refer to, his father dying when he was only little. Together, they didn't make for a great pair of parents, and she just knew that Catherine would try and muscle in and tell them how to run their lives and also to bring up their child just because she had experience with Lindsey.

"Damn it. How the HELL did this happen?" she ran her hands over her face, biting her nails nervously, pacing, trying to figure out a way to tell Grissom. Should she call? Should she leave a message? Should she just go and tell him. "Damn..this is difficult.." she thought. "What do I say? Gil, I'm pregnant with your baby and we've been together for 3 months? No!! He'll run a mile!! And that's no mean feat for him... So what do I tell him...wait!! What if I don't tell him?! No..that'll never work. But what if I just don't tell him until I can think of something to say? That might do it..yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll think about it until I have no choice but to tell him... and then if he runs, he runs. There's nothing I can do about it. Okay. Calm."

At the hospital, Grissom was up on his feet at last, and he was just coming back from the bathroom when Catherine stormed in and smirked, "Where's Sara?"

"I convinced her to go home and rest," Grissom replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why? You need her for something?"

"Ha, yeah, right, that'll be the day," she flicked her hair. "I just wondered how she was."

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"The whole morning sickness thing," Catherine replied. "I had it too, when I was pregnant with Lindsey."

"Morning sickness?!" he asked. "Cathering, Sara isn't pregnant!!"

"Oh!! Oh, right...okay," Catherine nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"What?! No, she really isn't pregnant. I'm not lying," he shook his head. "Really."

"Okay," she nodded. "Sure. I'll roll. Sara is not pregnant."

"Geez Cath. What's wrong with you lately?!"

"Nothing, like I told you before. I'm perfectly fine."

"Listen Cath, the first time was strange enough, but this time is even weirder. Never in all the years that I've known you have you been this off with me, and I don't why, but it has to stop. I'm still your supervisor, and I don't want to pull rank on you but if I have to I will. When I get back to the lab, if we can't work together and you're still like this I can get you into trouble for insubordination, and believe me when I tell you, Cath, that if I have to do that to get you to realise that I'm with Sara and that I'm not going to leave her just because you don't like it, then I will!"

"What the hell Grissom?! I'm not acting any different than I usually do, and if you get me in trouble for insubordination, don't think I won't grab you by the balls and drag you down with me," she snapped, pointing her finger in his face.

"If this carries on at the lab, you can be certain that your career is going to come to an abrupt end Catherine."

"Hell Grissom! That knock to the head really changed you!!" she exclaimed, glaring at him for a moment before turning on her heel and again storming out of the room.

Greg bounded into the hospital, hoping that Sara was going to be with Grissom so it wouldn't seem too weird that he was visiting. Just as he was on his way into the room, he caught sight of a blonde nurse in the nurse's station, and he paused, looking between the nurse and the door before deciding that his boss could wait and wandering over to the nurse.

"Hey," he grinned, and she turned round and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh..I don't know. I'm kinda hungry. I think I might need some food. Care to come eat with me, so I don't feel lonely?"

"Um.." she looked away awkwardly. "No...thanks."

"Oh, c'mon!! We're both science types. I'm a lab tech, you know. I work with the CSIs. Grissom, over there, is my boss, actually. If you ever get into trouble I can get you out of it."

"Um..yeah, the thing is... I kinda...you know..." she paused. "See that other other nurse over there? She and I are together.."

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh!! Oh..you're together...oh...DAMN!! I'm sorry, I didn't realise...I...um...I gotta go."

"Sure, it's okay. If I were into guys...well you'd be one of the first on my list."

"Oh? Cool." Greg grinned, pausing before almost running away from his big mistake.

It was his first night back in the house. He had gotten in and insisted he make himself some coffee, but then he had reached into the refrigerator and realised he had no milk, so Sara had gone out to get some for him. He was just waiting patiently for her when he remembered that he needed to collect a prescription the next day. He sighed and went to the hospital bag that was lying at the end of the bed. He searched and searched, but he still couldn't find it. Cursing, he padded pack through to the living room, searching in there. He was getting frustrated, because being a crime scene investigator he should have been able to find a prescription easily enough. Eventually he resorted to raking through the bins, and as he got to the little waste basket by the side of the couch, raking through it.

He was getting frustrated when he couldn't find it, but suddenly his fingers made contact with something cool. He frowned, getting a grasp of the object and pulling it out of the basket. When he got it out and saw what it was, he froze, staring at it in shock for a moment before turning it round. His jaw dropped as he saw that it showed a positive result.

"Oh, god..she is," he murmured, staring at the little bit of plastic before going to his study and tucking the test into his desk safely where it couldn't be thrown out.

* * *

Chapter 7 done with.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews please :)  
Thanks  
Morgan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. Thank you to everyone who has kept the reviews coming in, much appreciated. And I would have updated sooner, although with the time difference between the US and the UK being about 6-8 hours, I do sleep at different times..hehe. And also, I've been able to update regularly because I've been on holiday, but now I'm back at school, I might be a little slower in updating and it might only be one chapter a day, maybe two. Hope this doesn't mean that you want to read the story any less. Thanks again...now let's get on with it.

* * *

He sat on the couch, perched on the edge of the cushion, head in hands. There was no way that this could happen to him. It had only been three months since they had entered into this stage of their relationship from the stage of dancing around each other, and there was just no way. They had done everything they could to prevent this. She had been prescribed the pill, and he had used protection every single time, but he knew that the odds of this happening weren't completely impossible, even with the necessary precautions in place. He was terrified. He could barely look after himself, so how could he look after a child? How was he going to be able to cope? When it came to it, he knew that he would do the right thing. He knew that he was in love with her enough to ask her to marry him without it being purely because of the baby, and he knew they would somehow manage to live together without a problem.

He didn't understand why she had lied to him. He had thought he was going to tell her when she had spoken to him about the dinner with her ex, but she had chosen not to. What did she plan on doing? Did she plan on going through with the pregnancy and just doing it on her own, or did she plan on terminating the pregnancy? Suddenly he wondered if the baby was his. He hoped to God it was, if only just because that mean that she hadn't cheated on him. He didn't know what he would do if his partner was pregnant with another man's baby.

Maybe Catherine had been right about Sara. What if she had never planned on spending the rest of her like with him, like she had said? He had bared his heart and soul that night that they had spoken about their future, and he was praying that he hadn't done that only to have been made a fool of.

_**"Grissom, I don't know if I can do this. I've spend so long chasing after you, and you've spent so long pretending as if you never felt anything for me..."**_

_**"Am I really too late?"**_

_**"No, Griss, you could never be too late...it's you, after all, and as much as I try I just can't stop loving you. I just don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if I trust you enough not to break my heart again."**_

_**"Again?"**_

_**"I asked you for dinner, and you didn't even try and let me down gently. You just told me no and let me go. You said that you didn't know what to do about this, and I told you I did."**_

_**"And you said by the time I work out what to do, it might just be too late. You just told me it's not too late."**_

_**"And it's not!! But Grissom...I just don't know now. Before, I hadn't thought things over. Now, maybe I just think that it's not worth all the trouble."**_

_**"Oh, god, don't say that. I know that I'm not worth the trouble, I know that. I know that I'm way too old for you. I know that my best days are behind me, and I know that I'm just nowhere near good enough for you, but I just want a chance Sara."**_

_**"You've had chances!! Too many chances!!"**_

_**"Sara, please..I know that I've acted like an asshole towards you since you came to Vegas, but I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to lose the opportunity of spending your life with someone who could make you happier than I ever could...but I've waited too long now. I can't put if off any longer. You mean too much for me to give up without a fight. I just...I just have to have one more chance. I don't want to lose you to somebody else..."**_

_**"You know that I love you Grissom. And I hope to God you know what you're trying to tell me here..."**_

_**"I do. I know what I'm telling you..."**_

_**"No, Grissom. You're not telling me what you want to. I don't want to play any more games with you. You either say it or we forget this ever happened and go back to the way we were before today."**_

_**He had just stood there for what had seemed like forever, gazing at Sara, wondering how he could do this, and then eventually he realised, after so many long long years of trying to work it out. He knew what to tell her to give himself a chance.**_

_**"I love you."**_

_**He watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes filled up and she stared at him, standing there. He had felt like he had been standing there for a lifetime before she had run to him, their bodies colliding as she flung her arms round his neck and held him tightly.**_

_**"I love you too Grissom."**_

_**His confession had left him confident, and the words she had been waiting to hear gushed from his mouth. "I know you do. I've loved you from the very first moment that I saw you at the seminar, and I always will. I know I've been as asshole, but I'm never going to hurt you again, I promise. I love you too much to let you go and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you never get away. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."**_

_**"Thank you. I want the same thing, that's all I've ever wanted from you," She had moved her head to gaze into his eyes, and they'd looked at each other for a moment before sharing a long, loving, passionate kiss. It had been the most terrifying night of his life, but it had also been the most rewarding. He had his girl, and he was never going to let her go.**_

He let out a long sigh, scrubbing his face with his hands. He had told her before that he never wanted children, but now he was faced with the prospect of it he actually liked the thought. He knew that he'd be a god awful father and that he'd make so many mistakes, but he knew that as long as Sara was there he'd be okay. He was just praying that she wasn't planning on terminating the pregnancy. He knew there was nothing he could do if she was, and he knew that he'd never be able to convince her to change her mind either. He was terrified. He was getting old, and now suddenly something had come up that he didn't know if he would be able to deal with. A challenge. And the very thought of his life changing that much was enough to make him want the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

He didn't know whether he should talk to her about it or not. She obviously didn't want him to know about it, but then he had to find out if it was his child and what she planned to do with the baby. He knew that if he pushed too hard she'd disappear into her shell and wouldn't even talk with him about it, but he just didn't know how to approach the subject or even what to say to her. He knew that something as amazing as a child shouldn't have been so difficult and awkward, but their situation didn't make things any easier. He was her supervisor, and he knew that although they could get into trouble just with their relationship, if they had a child together it would put both of their jobs at risk, and he didn't want that for his child.

Suddenly the door swung open and he jumped up off of the couch, standing straight and staring at Sara as she sauntered in the door.

"I got the milk," she smiled as she held up the carton of milk. "And...look!! I got ice-cream too!! Chocolate chip!!"

"Oh," he nodded, forcing a smile. "Great..good..fantastic."

"Uh...Gil...are you alright?" she asked, laughing a little at his reaction.

"Yeah, I'm good. Brilliant," he nodded.

"Sure?" she grinned, and he nodded again. "Okay, if you say so bug man."

Later, Sara had decided that she best empty the bins and get rid of any evidence of her current condition just in the event that Grissom, being as stubborn as ever, decided he would tidy up and found it. She had emptied the main bin and been into Grissom's study, the bathrooms and the bedroom, and then she came to the living room waste basket. She slowly emptied the contents into the black refuse sack, making sure that nothing bundled up so that she could be certain that it was gone for good. She sieved through the contents, frowning as everything emptied from the bin and there was no sign of the test. Her stomach churned and her heart started to race as she looked around the bin to make sure it hadn't been knocked out.

"Gil!! Did you empty this bin?!" she asked. "Were you looking for something?"

Grissom appeared off to the side, and when she looked at him he realised that she was looking for it. The little piece of plastic that proved there was live growing inside her. "Um...no. Why?"

"No reason," she shook her head, narrowing her eyes a little, suspicious.

"Were you looking for something?"

A little blush of the cheeks and he had his answer.

"Give me it," Sara demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head. "Maybe if you tell me I might be able to help."

"Gil, I'm not in the mood. Just give me the damn thing!"

"What thing?!"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about!!"

He paused, glancing in the direction of his study accidentally.

"Right!!" Sara shouted, storming through to the study and surveying the room.

Suddenly Grissom was in-front of her, trying to get her out of the room.

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?!"

"Move!!" She shoved him out of the way, pulling open one drawer, then another, and then another, finally coming to the one that Grissom had stored the test in. He tried to get her away but she nipped his arm, ignoring his yelp of pain as she searched through the contents and came out with the long piece of plastic firmly grasped in her hand.

Turning, she banged into Grissom, and when they made eye-contact, she knew he definitely knew.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"It's positive!!"

"Yes, but it's wrong!! It can happen you know!! I'm not pregnant!! I'm not!!"

"If it's someone else's baby, then just tell me."

"How could it possibly be someone else's baby?!"

"If you cheated on me, that's okay, we can get through that.."

"Cheated on you?! For god sake Gil, think about that will you?! You're the only man I have ever loved in my entire life. Why the hell would I cheat on you?!"

"Maybe I'm just not good enough anymore!!"

"Don't you EVER say that Gilbert Grissom," she pointed her finger in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's wrong!" she bawled as she turned to go, waving her arms in the air in protest. "I am NOT pregnant!! I'm NOT and..."

She felt his firm grip on her shoulders, and suddenly she had been twirled round and was now facing the man.

"Yes, you are Sara. The test says positive. Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why did you talk about a dinner with an ex boyfriend instead of telling me?"

"I wasn't pregnant then. I mean..I know I WAS but I didn't know that."

"Catherine was right..."

"No, Gil. Catherine thinks I'm going to hurt you in some unspeakable way and she thinks that this is all a big mistake. Catherine has no idea what she's talking about when it comes to us. Nobody does, except us, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't.."

"What?!" he raised his voice again. "You mean you weren't going to tell me that I was going to become a father?!"

"No, Gil, I wasn't, because I knew you'd be like this!! I knew that you'd blow up!! I know that you don't want kids, and I know that you don't want this baby!!"

"I never said that!!"

"No, but I can see it!! I can see you hate me for this, and it's your fault!! Not mine!! And I can't believe you raked through the trash!!"

"I was looking for something else!!"

"Yeah, okay!! You're an ass Grissom, you know that?! Maybe you should just crawl back in through Lady Heather's door, huh?! Maybe you could sleep with her and listen to Catherine and freeze me out. Maybe that's what's best for all of us!! My child doesn't need a father. Especially not when the father's you!!"

"That's not fair Sara!!"

"Yeah, well Grissom, life isn't fair!!" She yelled, turning and stomping away from him. Before he could tell what was going on, the door slammed and he ran to it, opening it again and seeing Sara getting into her Denali.

"Sara!! SARA!! She didn't stop. She put her foot down and sped off, right into his car parked by the roadside. "Oh, shit!!"

He ran to her, helping her out of the car and inside, sitting her down on the couch. She refused to look at him, but when he knelt in-front of her and gently stroked her cheek she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"If you don't want this baby, then fine, but don't hate me for it."

"Sara, I never said I don't want this baby."

"Well answer me now. Do you or do you not want this baby?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, and if being with you means having a child with you, then fine. I'll do anything to just be with you."

"That's not what I asked. Do you want this baby?"

"I, uh..." he thought about it for a moment. "Yes. I want this baby."

"You said you didn't want children, though..."

"I know that's what I said, but when I found that test...I thought about it, and I guess it'd be nice to have a baby with you."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why didn't you tell me Sara?"

"I...I was scared. I thought you'd hate me for it."

"Oh, god, no. I could never hate you."

"Why did you tell me that you didn't want to have children?"

"I thought I was too old to have children. I didn't want to ruin a baby's life, you know? I'm just scared of being a Dad, because I know that I'll be awful at it. I know that I won't be a good Dad."

"Gil...all you have to do is be you and that will be enough to be a great Dad."

He paused, staring up at her for a moment before nodding and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too Gil."

He stood up and kissed her, laying a palm on her stomach and smiling, "And I'm glad we're having a baby."

"Me too," she giggled a little. "Sorry about your car."

"Oh, no, that's fine. It can be repaired...hopefully," he smiled slightly, and she nodded with a giggle just as the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Cath, hey...no, I really can't talk right now..."

"But Gil!! I worked out why Sara is sniffing around you!! She wants a promotion!!"

"Oh..for god sake Catherine. Just shut up already!!" and with that, he hung up the phone.

* * *

Chapter 8 done, should only be one or two more at most.  
Thanks for reviews, keep them coming in please :)  
Morgan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Again, thanks for the reviews, and I'd also just like to thank _**My Kate **_for her suggestions for this story to be continued. I'm still not sure if I will extend this past what I had originally intended to, but maybe if you all would like to tell me what you think about extending it or not and I'll take suggestions at will. Anyway, let's get on with chapter 9.

* * *

It was Grissom's first day back at work after the maximum eight weeks had past. Sara had been for a scan and spoken to everyone she needed to, and she had found that she was now 4 months pregnant, due on the 20th of January. It was the hottest day of the year yet, and Sara's evaluations had been sorted out so that Grissom wasn't doing them anymore. He was still her supervisor, and although Ecklie wasn't happy about it, the order to keep them in the same team had come from above and so he had had to comply with it.

Grissom had had his car fixed without Ecklie's knowledge and instead of claiming the money from the lab he had just decided to pay the bill himself just so that Ecklie wouldn't be too sour about his and Sara's relationship and so that he wouldn't get onto Sara too much.

They were in the break-room early, waiting for Catherine and Warrick to appear, just chatting with Nick, when Sara stood up to get another soda. As she got onto her feet, her head felt light and she swayed a little, sitting back down.

"Alright?" Grissom asked, and she nodded.

"What happened there Sara?" Nick asked with a frown. He knew what was involved with pregnancy after watching his sisters go through it many times, and if he wasn't mistaken she had just gotten dizzy from standing up too quickly, and he knew that was a sign of pregnancy.

"Uh...I just got up too quickly, that's all," she shook her head. "Nothing much. Just a head rush."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

She got up again, slower this time, and Nick studied her closely, his jaw dropping and his finger instantly pointing at her as he saw the slight bump she had.

"You're pregnant!!"

"She's not!!" Grissom suddenly decided to get involved.

"I'm not!!"

"Yeah you are!! I can see the bump!!" Nick grinned widely.

"Listen, Nicky. Please, don't tell anyone," Sara shook her head.

"Why?! Being pregnant's amazing!!"

"Who's pregnant?" Warrick wandered into the room.

"Uh..my sister, again.." Nick said quickly.

"You mean Sara, don't you?" Warrick grinned, looking round at the only female in the room. "Congratulations girl!!"

"Thanks, Warrick," she smiled awkwardly, making a face at Grissom as if to ask him to help her, but he just shrugged slightly. He didn't want to get involved. He had absolutely no idea what to do to take the focus off of Sara, but when Catherine walked into the room he jumped up as fast as he could ever remember and waved her case in her face.

"Here Cath, you need to get there quick. Double murder. Take Warrick," he made sure she took the slip and then turned and glared at Warrick, who paused for a moment before jumping into action and nodding, grabbing Catherine by the shoulders and taking her away outside to the car.

"Nick, you can't tell Catherine," Grissom shook his head. "And don't tell Greg either. Actually, now I think about it..don't tell anybody."

"Aww, man, but Griss!! This is great news!! You're gonna be a Dad!!" Nick exclaimed. "Why can't I tell anyone that the bug man is finally gonna have a real baby?!"

"WHAT?!" Catherine exclaimed, standing in the doorway.

All three heads snapped round, and Grissom silently curses Nick for this. It was his fault that Warrick had found out, and now also Catherine, and she was one of the very last people that they had wanted to know about the baby.

"Grissom?! You want to tell me about this?!" she asked.

"Uh.." he looked round at Sara, who sighed and then nodded, reluctantly allowing him to tell her. "Sara's expecting a baby..."

"And it's yours?!" Catherine scoffed.

"Who else's would it be?!" Sara snapped, getting herself involved in it.

"Well I don't know. Any other man in Vegas?" Catherine shrugged.

"I swear Catherine, if I wasn't pregnant, I'd..." she started but Grissom had turned and was glaring at her. She paused, looking into his eyes before shutting her mouth and allowing Grissom to do the talking so that she couldn't end up getting herself fired.

"How could you do this?!" Catherine asked loudly, glaring at Grissom.

He tried to find he words to say, but he couldn't. Catherine stood there for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh, storming out.

"Gil!!" Sara exclaimed.

"What?! I.." he saw the look that he was getting and he sighed, going after Catherine. "Cath!! Come back here a minute!!"

"Why, Gil?! You've been with her less than a year," Catherine said, seeming almost angry.

"Why the hell are you so mad about this?!" he asked.

"Because, Gil, you don't seem to realise that women do this all the time. They get pregnant, and then claim maintenance for their babies just to do you out of money!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Listen, Catherine," Grissom sighed, taking her into his office. "I love Sara, and she loves me. If you're not happy with it then fine, because frankly I don't really care what you think. I just thought that maybe since we've known each other so long that you'd be happy for me."

"But Gil, you've never wanted kids!"

"I know, I never did, but not that it's happening I couldn't be happier. Sara and I love each other, and we plan to have this baby and to look after him or her together. I trust her, and she trusts me," he said, trying not to get angry with her.

"You can't deny that you're not a genius when it comes to people. If you really believe what you're telling me, then fine, go ahead and do that, but I don't believe that she is genuinely in love with you."

"What, because nobody could ever actually love me?"

"No, Gil!! Of course that's not what I'm saying! It's just that I don't trust her, I never have, and I don't wanna see you get hurt, that's all."

"I'm not going to get hurt. I promise."

"Okay, well...I don't know Gil. I don't like this one, and I don't trust her. I trust her even less that Lady Heather, and that's something."

"Okay, Catherine, I've had enough, okay? Just leave us be, please..."

And with that comment, Catherine flicked her hair and left Grissom's office, leaving him wondering why she was being so funny with him and why she really didn't like Sara so much.

* * *

Chapter 9 over and done with. I know I said last chapter that I would only be doing about 10, but I think there will be a little bit more than that, though not much. At the very very most maybe three, I'm estimating at the moment, but maybe not even that. We'll see when I get to it, won't we?? :)  
Keep the reviews coming, if you wouldn't mind.  
Thanks very much.  
Morgan :)


	10. Chapter 10

So Chapter 10. I think that this will probably be the second last chapter, so hopefully we can go out on a high note. Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 9. Here we go ...

* * *

It was nearing the end of shift, and Grissom was hiding in his office, his head buried in paperwork. He was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Sara and fall fast asleep, but the minutes seemed to drag on and the hours didn't seemed to pass at all. He was just filling in a form about his absence from work when the door shut, and he jumped, glancing up at to see Catherine standing there.

"Catherine," he said.

"Hey, Gil," she sighed a little. "I spoke to Warrick, and he made me realise that...well..I've been a bitch recently, really."

"Okay," he nodded, not wanting to agree with her for fear of his own health and safety.

"He said that I should speak to about the..issues..I have," she was obviously loathing what she had to do but it was clear that Warrick had had a proper talk with her and had got her to realise the error of her ways.

"Go ahead," Grissom nodded, setting his pen down on his desk and fixing Catherine with a stare.

"Well, first, I have to apologise for all the arguing with you," she said, refusing to look at him. This behaviour was very unlike Catherine and it gave him a twisted kind of thrill to see her nervous and uncomfortable for once. "I know that I shouldn't have said all the things to you that I did, and I know that just because we're friends it doesn't mean that I'm allowed to scream at you. Sorry."

"Thank you," he nodded, accepting her apology.

"Secondly, I have to apologise for being funny with Sara," she said. "I don't know why I did all that, but it's stopped for good now."

"You'll have to apologise to Sara for that," Grissom replied, and Catherine sighed before reluctantly nodding.

"I have to say congratulations for the baby," she said, and he nodded, watching her carefully for a moment or two.

"Catherine, you do know why you were being funny with Sara, and saying all those things about her," he stated. "I want you tell me what the reasons are."

"Grissom, don't make me go there," she shook her head.

"I want you to tell me, Catherine," he said firmly, and she let out a sigh, nodding.

"Alright," she paused. "I was speaking to Warrick, and we almost kissed, but he told me that he wouldn't even take a chance on me until I got over the other guy."

"What other guy?" Grissom frowned.

"Grissom, you can be so dumb sometimes," she sighed.

"Tell me then," he said.

"Gil...the other guy's you," she shook her head.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I, uh..." she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief that she was actually doing this for real. "I'm saying I'm in love with you...but it's like...just a little more than a crush, it always has been. There's just this something that you have over me, and you've had it ever since I met you. I guess that I'm just a little bit jealous of Sara, and somewhere in the back of my mind I wish that it was me who was in her position... I don't know..."

"You..." he seemed as if he was choking on his words, absolutely shocked at her confession. "You wish that it was you who I love and not Sara? You wish that it was you carrying my child, and not Sara? You wish it was you who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and not Sara?"

"That's pretty much it," Catherine had gone red, but Grissom was too shocked to even notice. "So I just thought that I should clear all this up and apologise."

"Uh...yeah," he nodded, seeming a little dazed.

"And Gil," Catherine leaned over the desk, her voice soft, and she seemed back to her usual self. "You told me once that you were out of Sara's league. You should never have felt that way. You're good enough for anybody. Trust me. It's just that not very many women are good enough for you...just don't take that as something wrong with you. There's not. You're gorgeous.."

She quickly kissed him on the lips, disappearing out the door and shutting it behind her, leaving Grissom there, frozen in shock.

A little later on, Sara came in and end of shift to find Grissom sitting there doing his paperwork, but she sensed that something was wrong.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Sara, I think I did something awful," he said.

"Oh..okay...what is it?" Sara's heart skipped a beat as she imagined what he could have done that was so awful.

"I..um.." he took a deep breath, standing and going to her, stopping in-front of her. "Catherine was in earlier...and it turns out that she kinda had a crush..type thing..on me, but I...I let her kiss me."

"What?" Sara grinned.

"Well, she leaned over the desk and kissed me, and I didn't stop her. Please don't get mad."

"Gil," she grinned, lifting his head and kissing him powerfully. "I couldn't care less. I know that you wouldn't cheat, it's okay. Anyway, it's always been obvious that Catherine's had a thing for you. Warrick too. I think it's more lust than love, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"It's obvious?" he frowned, and she giggled, nodding and kissing him again.

"It's alright," she shook her head. "I don't mind. Now, grab some of that paperwork and then we can go home and spend some time on our own with the bump."

"That sounds perfect," he smiled, quickly gathering his papers and following her out of the lab.

* * *

So here's the second last chapter done. Next one will just sort of...wrap everything up...that type of thing.  
Reviews if you could.  
Thanks  
Morgan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...Final chapter!! I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who's reading this and who's stuck by this story. I'm glad that you've enjoyed it, and the reviews that I recieve only make me want to continue writing the story for you lot. This chapter is just a whole load of fluff to tie the story up, and hopefully you'll all enjoy the way it ends and won't be disappointed by it.

Here we go!!

* * *

_**1 year later**_

"Are you happy?"

"I could not be any happier, trust me."

Grissom and Sara were cuddled up on the couch at night, watching the television and just enjoying the very beginning of the rest of their lives. They had just become husband and wife that afternoon, and had decided not to go on honeymoon.

"You know that if you want to go on honeymoon I'll take you any place you want to go."

"I know you will," she grinned at him. "You're crazy like that...but honestly Gil. I'm not into that whole going abroad to spend a whole week together just because you got married. We have a week off work, and that's good enough for me."

"Me too," he smiled, kissing her lovingly. "Mrs Grissom..."

"That sounds perfect," Sara laughed, looking up into her husband's eyes. "Dr and Mrs Gilbert Grissom."

"Don't call me that. You know how much I hate it," he smirked.

"What, Dr or Gilbert?" she laughed.

"Both..."

"Well maybe I like to tease you."

"Well maybe you should wait until we get to bed to tease me."

"You're lucky nobody else knows what you're like in bed. They'd be shocked."

"Well I don't intend on anyone else but you finding out."

"I'm very pleased."

"I'm very hot..." Grissom raised an eyebrow as he moved from his spot in the corner of the couch, towards Sara, kissing her neck with kisses so soft she giggled because it tickled. He smiled, working his way down the neck line of her top, and then back up, eventually finding her lips.

She smiled as he kissed her, leaning back on the couch and letting him take control. Just as things were beginning to heat up, cries suddenly rang out through the house and Grissom sighed disappointedly, burying his face into Sara and letting out a groan.

"We'll have time later. I'll make sure of it," she kissed him before pushing him up off of her and trying to get him to go.

"Okay, but only if you promise."

"I promise."

"Good," he got up, padding through the house and coming back a moment later with the source of the noise bundled up in his arms along with her favourite teddy and blanket.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea. You'd think a PhD would make you smart, but I don't know. Clueless."

"Well that's okay. You know I think you're cute when you're clueless."

"Yeah, I've heard that," he grinned, sitting back down on the couch and getting the little bundle comfy in his lap. "Now, my little bug. What's wrong?"

"Griss," she grinned, using the name she still occasionally used for him, just out of habit. "Just because she's your daughter doesn't meant that she's going to be quoting Shakespeare at seventeen months."

"Well, she actually does speak to me, so there," he made a face with made Sara laugh loudly. "C'mon Abi, tell me what's wrong."

He stared into the bright blue eyes of his daughter that were the double of his own, waiting for her to tell him something, but she just sat there and stared back up at him in awe. He chuckled softly, looking round at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what's wrong either."

"Dada!!"

Grissom paused before looking round at Abi with a smile.

"Abi."

"Cug."

"Cug?" he frowned, looking round at Sara. That one was new. He had no idea what that meant.

"Cuddle...hug..cug..." Sara grinned, and Grissom laughed, looking back down at his daughter and letting her cuddle up to him, and when she did, he wrapped his strong arms round her, kissing the top of her head. He sat back against the couch, gently tracing circles on the little girl's arm as he gazed down at her. "Can I get in with the bug man too please?"

"Of course," he grinned, raising his other arm and shuffling over a little so that Sara could get herself comfy, wrapping her arm round his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"This is so much better than going abroad for our honeymoon," she whispered, and he nodded, kissing her lovingly.

"I agree," he smiled. "Nothing could beat spending time with the two most important ladies in my life."

During the night, Sara awoke with a start and frowned as she looked around her. This wasn't her bedroom... She sat up a little bit and looked down to see that both Gil and Abi had fallen fast asleep, and she smiled, looking around her to find that the lights were all still on. She looked back down, but didn't want to wake either of them by getting up, so she just got herself settled and enjoyed the moment. The last couple of years had been hectic, but this was what they had been for. Now that this was real, it had all been worth it. There was nothing more Sara could have wanted. She was married to the man she had loved for what seemed like forever, and she had a child with him. Her life was perfect, and she wouldn't chang it for the world.

* * *

So that's the story all done. Hopefully I tied it up well enough, and hopefully you all enjoyed it.  
Be much appreciated if you left your views on this last chapter like you have done on other.  
Thank you all for reading, and reviewing.  
Morgan.


End file.
